1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for protectively storing and presenting fish hooks in magazine means, dispensing fish hooks from such magazine means, and facilitating tying the confined fish hook to a fish line prior to dispensing the fish hook from the magazine means, and more particularly pertains to an apparatus and method in which an arcuate channel having a cross section adapted to receive and contain a fish hook is defined, spring means within the channel urging the fish hook toward one end of the channel is provided, a containment surface resiliently closing the end of the channel with the fish hook positioned with the eye portion at the radially outer portion of the arcuate channel adjacent an opening defined through the apparatus and aligned with the fish hook eye is included, the opening being substantially the size of and aligned with the fish hook eye opening and diverging on at least one side thereof in a preferably conical or funnel shaped section such that a fish line may be guided by the diverging section through the eye, tied around the protected fish hook eye, and the fish hook then removed by distending the containment surface means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the nature and use of fish hooks, storage and rigging of a fish hook presents unique problems. Fish hooks of course are quite sharp and present a hazard in handling when the sharpened portion is exposed, particularly when under unsteady conditions a fish line must be tied to the fish hook. It is not unusual for fishermen to suffer substantial frustration if not puncture wounds while attempting to thread and tie a fish line, often cumbersomely attached to a fish pole, through the small fish hook eye while in a boat or standing in or adjacent a stream and subject to the wind and other elements. Further, fish hooks have a tendency when stored together to become entangled thereby presenting an even greater hazard of piercing the skin during handling.
Not surprisingly, a number of proposals have been put forth for storing, dispensing or tying fish hooks. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,258, issued July 21, 1964, discloses a capsule which receives and protects the pointed portion of a fish hook while the eye thereof is exposed to permit safe storage and transport of the fish hook. A related concept is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,931, issued Aug. 4, 1964, wherein a device for storing and holding a treble hook with the points thereof protected is disclosed. Other variations on devices to safely store fish hooks are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,470 and 3,540,143. At best, the above discussed devices permit a hook to be protected at the pointed portion while exposing the eye for manual tying of a line thereto. Still, the difficulty of threading a fish line through the eye of the hook is maintained, though the danger of piercing the skin is substantially avoided.
Another approach to dealing with fish hooks is to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,682,126, and 3,357,086, both of which disclose holders for facilitating threading of fish line or leader through the eye of a fish hook. In both cases, a single fish hook is inserted into a holder with the eye of the fish hook adjacent a converging funnel-like opening to guide the fish line through the eye of the fish hook. However, after the line or leader is threaded through the fish hook eye, in both instances the hook is removed from the holder to permit conventional manual tying of the knot.